prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
James Heller
James Heller was a former US Marine Sergeant and the second Blacklight being. Following his attempted suicide, Heller is infected with Mercer's variant of the virus. Driven by vengeance, he seeks to kill Alex to avenge the death of his family. History Early life James Heller was a Sergeant in the Marines Corps before his infection. He lived in Manhattan, New York with his wife ColletteBlackwatch report and daughter Amaya.Official Facebook page After the the end of his military tour, Heller wanted to return home and live with his family while maintaining a small business in the city. However, there was a viral outbreak in the city while he was serving abroad, resulting in the deaths of thousands. Second Outbreak Heller received a call from his wife, who informed him of the outbreak and told him that Blackwatch had quarantined the area. Heller assured them that he would return the next day and not to worry, but when he returned to the city, he discovered that the Blacklight infection had ravaged all of Manhattan and his family had been killed. When Blackwatch claimed that a former scientist named Alex Mercer was responsible for the outbreak and was spotted in the Red Zone, Heller volunteered for patrols in the infected Red Zone, hoping for a chance to find Mercer and kill him for the deaths of his family.March 2011 issue The Prototype Encounter with Mercer The patrols into the Red Zone were more of suicide missions for the volunteers. On one such mission, Heller and his unit were on patrol through the red zone, but their Armored Personnel Carrier was hit by a car. Heller emerged from the wreckage as the only survivor, and began to verify the status of his squad.Prototype 2 Hands-on Preview -- A Heller Good Time Mercer dropped into the wreckage without noticing Heller and started to inspect the corpses. While he had his back turned, Heller slit his throat with no effect, but Mercer shrugged him off. Heller recovered and managed to stab him again only to be thrown back. Impressed, Mercer slowly retreated deeper into the Red Zone, and Heller chased. During the chase, Heller dodged one of Blackwatch's patrol helicopter that nearly crushed him after Mercer kicked it out of the sky. Eventually Heller was confronted by a rampaging Goliath, which he managed to dodge only to be cornered by a Brawler Hunter. Heller dealt with the Brawler using his knife. Alex Mercer, who had been watching the whole time, confronted Heller again who blindly charged him only to be pinned to a wall by Mercer. Mercer then infects Heller, with his strain of the Blacklight virus and departed just as another helicopter arrived on the scene to extract the now infected Heller.IGN Live stream Contact with Gentek After his encounter with Mercer, Heller is taken into custody by Blackwatch. Dr. Koenig, tried to learn how Heller had survived despite his body being flooded with the virus. As Heller struggled to gain conscious, Col. Rooks and Lt. Riley ordered Heller was to be burned. Koenig tried to delay the order by insisting to conduct a few test to collect data. Heller woke up to be surrounded by infected Walkers. When he displayed signs of abilities similar to Mercer, Col.Rooks ordered to burn him. However, Heller survives this encounter and escapes the facility. After freeing himself from the lab, Heller had another run in with Mercer, where Mercer tried to explain the reason he had chose to infect him. He lets Heller consume one of the Blackwatch commanders who knew about the viral outbreak from Hope, Idaho. Mercer claimed that he was not responsible for the outbreak, that it was Gentek and Blackwatch conducting bio-weapons test. Reluctantly Heller agrees to foil Blackwatch's operations throughout New York. Restoring faith After escaping from Gentek's facility Heller was confronted by Blackwatch soldiers in the Yellow Zone. During this little skirmish, Heller discovered his ability to use other humans as disguise to escape. Due to the familiarity of this zone, Heller was able to track down Luis Guerra, a church Father who was familiar with the Heller family. James explained what he had been through the previous night and requested Guerra's assistance to fight Blackwatch. Father Guerra had lost all hope about resisting Blackwatch's hold in the zone. Heller sabotages one of Blacktwatch's mission to study a Brawler's behavior and considerably reducing Blackwatch's hold. Guerra is convinced by Heller's actions and agreed to help him. Scientist Hunt Guerra then aided Heller in his hunt for Colonel Rooks by helping him hack into Blacknet which allowed Heller to eventually track down Rooks, however Heller decides not to kill him because he realises that he can get information from Rooks without him knowing and use it to disrupt Blackwatch operations. After consuming many scientists Heller eventually finds Dr Koenig, who convinces him that he wants to help and directs Heller to Project Orion which is used to create super soldiers, Heller successfully stopped Project Orion but after consuming the lead scientist he discovered Koenig was trying to get him killed so once again Heller turned his sights to Koenig. Koeing contacted Blackwatch to evacuate him, but Heller managed to destroy the soldiers guarding the base where he was hiding. During the evacuation, Koenig boarded one of the gunships and ordered the pilot to attack Heller instead of evacuating. However, Heller destroyed the gunship and tried to consume Koenig, only to be attacked and discover he was one Mercer's Evolved. Koenig stated that Alex Mercer required someone inside Gentek to get information. He then began to mock Heller, claiming that he wanted to prove to Mercer that he should be his second in command, and to do that, he had to kill Heller. The two then fought to the death. Eventually, however, Heller overpowered Koenig and consumed him, gaining the knowledge that Mercer had spies in both Gentek and Blackwatch. An irritated Alex Mercer then Confronted Heller and confirmed that Mercer had people within Blackwatch and Gentek and planned for him and Heller to lead the attack on them in order to wipe them out, Heller asks if the Virus will be wiped out as well to which Mercer replies that all of it would. however Heller instantly knew that Mercer had lied to him and went to find Father Guerra in the green Zone. The Truth In the Green Zone Heller Went to meet with Father Guerra who showed him a devastating truth, footage of Alex Mercer entering Pennsylvannia Station, the site of the first outbreak and releasing the virus a second time, an enraged Heller realised that Mercer was responsible for all of it, including the deaths of his wife and daughter, however he realises that they have a lead, using Kreonig's memories he discovered that Sabrina Galloway the CFO of Gentek was one of Mercer's Evolved so he set off to find her. Whitelight When Heller first confronts Galloway, she barters for her life with the locations of Mercer's other Evolved subordinates. Sabrina told Heller that despite her ability to detect other Evolved, only an Evolved named Roland and Heller himself could evade her senses. She assisted Heller on a mission to find Roland, notifying him that Roland is disguised a Gentek VIP in need an extraction and tracking him to a lair after his initial escape, however Roland manages to escape once Heller discovers which VIP it is, Galloway does eventually track down Roland again and Heller successfully consumes him. Guerra discovers that Gentek is planning to release an apparent cure to the Virus and sends Heller to investigate, Heller goes to find that the leaders of the project are all Evolved and goes to hunt them down one by one. After consuming Dr Archer he realised that whitelight and been contaminated with Mercer's DNA in order to spread the virus once it is released. Guerra then locates the whitelight facility and Heller's heads to it in order to prevent if from being released, Mercer confronts him there and attempted to kill him, though ultimately failing, and fled the scene, distracting Heller by sending a Goliath to release the Whitelight, after Heller stopped the Goliath he received a call from Guerra who told him that the infected were attacking him, Heller rushed to Guerra to try and save him but was too late. Something to Live for A grieving Heller then heard Guerra's contact Athena attempting to contact Guerra but when she sees Heller she realises that Guerra is dead and tells Heller to come to the Red Zone telling him her name is Dana Mercer and she has information about his daughter, Heller realises that his daughter is alive and goes to meet Dana. When he meets Dana he immediately wants to find Amaya, however Dana manages to convince him to save NY from the plans of both her brother and Blackwatch while she looks for his daughter. After disrupting both the plans of both sides Heller then went to track down his daughter but he eventually loses his lead and reaches a dead end, Rooks then contacts Heller and shows him that he has his daughter, ignoring Dana's warnings an enraged Heller attacks the Gentek building head on, however just when his daughter is within reach Sabrina Galloway kidnaps her and brings her to Alex Mercer. Murdering his Maker Alex Mercer and James Heller faced off on top of a destroyed building. Alex's Evolved, including Galloway, arrived as well. Heller yelled at Alex to give him his daughter, but Alex refused and spoke of his plans replace humanity with one mind and one body and to turn Amaya into the "Mother of the New World". Heller finally faced Alex after the latter consumed his Evolved, including Sabrina Galloway, to become stronger and faster. After a brutal fight Heller began to get the upper hand, however Alex attacked Heller once more, but Heller used his claw to slice off Alex's right arm. This injury was not enough and Alex formed the whipfist from his body to hit Heller. Using the blade, Heller than sliced off the regenerated right arm whipfist from Alex. Weakened, Alex formed the hammerfists to smash Heller, but the latter used his Tendrils to rip off both of Alex's arms. Defeated, Alex said to Heller, that he was now on the top of the food chain. After his last words, Alex was killed and consumed by Heller. Heller, having become extremely powerful from the consumption, uses a gigantic mass of tendrils to destroy all the infected citizens in the area, promptly saving Manhattan from the "Mercer" virus. After consuming Mercer, Heller was able to locate and rescue Amaya and Dana from the bank vault they had been locked in although seeing her father infected with the virus scared Maya, they then looked at New York from a rooftop where James began to walk away, feeling that he no longer has a place in Maya's life however Maya stops him and they embrace. Powers & Abilities Prior to his infection by Alex Mercer, Heller was competent and skilled in battle as a result of his military training, as he was reported to have killed "hundreds" of infected before his own infection. He is proficient with the majority of military weapons, ranging from standard machine guns, rapid-fire Gatling guns, and rocket launchers. The abilities granted by his viral infection are divided into 5 categories - Offensive, Defensive, Locomotion, Sensory/Hunting, and Disguise. Physical Prowess As he was infected with the same DX-1118 strain as Alex, he has much the same superhuman and shapeshifting powers, as well as many more that he has evolved and/or developed himself. * Shapeshifting: Heller's Blacklight infection has granted him the ability to both shapeshift and fashion his body into weapons, much like Alex Mercer, but with some differences in appearance. An example this would be his Blade resembling a giant combat knife and his viral flesh possessing a redish hue. His Whipfist has small razor-like blades across its spine-like form. Heller's evolved Hammerfists allow him to perform area attacks. He possesses the same consumption/assimilation abilities inherent in all infected creatures that allow him to take on the form and memories of any creature he consumes. Unlike Alex Mercer, James Heller doesn't possess the Musclemass power, instead gaining the Tendril power. * Speed & Agility: He possesses the same inhuman agility, speed, dexterity, and gliding abilities as Alex, allowing him to jump to great heights, outrun vehicles, run up walls, and perform parkour maneuvers not possible to those with normal physiology. * Endurance & Healing Factor: Heller is equal to Alex in his stamina and regenerative abilities, allowing him to heal within moments from any wound and to withstand intense damage without fatality. * Superhuman Sense: Heller has developed a mysterious yet potent viral sonar sense. This sixth sense allows him to find a target in a crowded populated area. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his inhuman strength, Heller is capable of lifting vehicles, dismantling weapons from armored vehicles, overpowering scientifically-enhanced Marines and dismembering mutated creatures. Infection Powers Heller has manipulated the Blacklight virus for his own advantage. He is able to implant his targets with a Biobomb, which mutates the target's body rapidly, eventually ending with a barrage of tendrils erupting from the infected body which impale and pull objects within range to the victim's epicenter. Heller can also hurl victims after implanting them with a Biobomb, activating the ability on impact and destroying everything within range. Offensive Powers Heller can form his biomass into a variety of weapons, mostly slicing or crushing tools. In combat, he either uses biomass to augment his strength or create various blades and clubs. Defensive Powers Heller can use two defensive powers, guarding him against enemy attacks and weapons. Alex has two forms of defense, the Armor, and the Shield. Characteristics Before he lost his family, James Heller had a joyful life. His relationships with Colette and Amaya were close and loving. Upon their death, Heller became a man transformed: he grew grim, rude, and impatient—a dark shadow of his earlier personality. Heller’s goals rarely or even convincingly exceed his own personal desires. He also is a technophobe, and seems to really hate computers. Trivia * James Heller was also called "It" instead of "He" by a pilot of a Helicopter (just like Mercer and Pariah) in the teaser trailer this is one thing the three have in common. * The EGMi hotspot at page 14 says Heller was at war overseas in Afghanistan, while Prototype at Facebook says he was in Iraq. * Heller's Whipfist appears similar to the dagger tail from Prince of Persia. * James is affectionately called "Jimmy" by his wife. * He seems to have a scar on his left eyebrow, probably from the war or childhood accident. * Radical sent out a "Mystery Package" to dreadcentral.com in early 2011, within its contents were posters and other documents, including a personal bio of James Heller. The bio indicates that James Heller is 35 years old, weighs 225 lbs, and stands at 6'2". However, this same document names his daughter Wendy instead of Amaya. * Heller created his gloves, shirt and jacket completely from his own biomass. This is seen by the organic appearance of his jacket and the bioluminescent red glow seen in the back. * Heller is proof that humanity isn't dying as Alex claims. In the comic books, Alex believes that humanity is dying and that all human beings care only for themselves and have no regards for others, but Heller proves otherwise because of the things he was prepared to do to aid and protect Father Guerra and Dana and the lengths he went to, to find and save Amaya - his daughter. Gallery Heller jacket concept 1.jpg|Tattoo concept art. Heller jacket concept 2.jpg|Heller's jacket concept art. P2_Sargeant_Heller.jpg|Heller in his military gear. Proto_II_(4).jpg|Heller bearing his Claws. Proto_II_(6).jpg|Heller with a missile launcher. Proto_II_(1).jpg|Tendrils used against a Juggernaut. Proto II (2).jpg|James Heller's Whipfist. T Heller Blackwatch.png|An infected Heller, walking past a Blackwatch soldier. LairTendril.jpg|A group of Infected killed using the tendrils power. Promotional Images Egm246-FINAL.jpg|The cover of the EGM march magazine. PROTOYPE-2-POSTER.jpg|Prototype 2 Poster Who_needs_luck.jpg|St. Patricks Day Image Facebook_app_promotion.jpg|Wallpaper from //Blacknet a facebook application. HellerMontagePoster.jpg|Full body Poster. P2p3.jpg|James Heller's Bio sent to Dread Central. P2 My Name Is Heller Poster.jpg|'My name is Heller' Poster P2-Heller WP.png P2-MercerHeller WP2.png P2-MercerHeller WP1.png Notes and reference Category:Characters Category:Prototype 2 Characters Category:Infected Characters